Kami's Little Sister
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: sakura is taken to the church for reasons you will find out. she is sent to earth by her Nii-chan and she has to help the Seven Ghost. pairings have already been decided by ME!
1. 1:The Appearance of Sakura Haruno!

**This is my new story. It's a 07 Ghost and Naruto crossover!**

**The pairing will be shown later on, you will not get to vote. Sorry! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 07 Ghost. If I did Sasuke would be dead.

* * *

**

Labrador, Castor, and Frau were driving back to the church on their motorcycle things. They saw a girl fall off over the edge of the cliff and she fell onto Labrador's motorcycle. They all saw that she was wounded heavily, so they took her back to the Church with them.

* * *

_At the Church_

"It seems that she has been through a lot, just like Teito-kun." Castor said.

Both of the girl's legs were broken, but will heal in time, she had bandages wrapped around her chest area and abdomen. Her left shoulder and arm were broken as well. She had a serious cut on her right eye, so the wrapped bandages around it too.

"I hope she will wake up soon." Labrador said worried for the girl.

They both walked out of the room and after five minutes the girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked around franticly. She slowly got up from the bed and when she took a step she fell. She was already sweating. She got up and took a few more steps until she fell again; she was so close to the window now. When she fell this time half of her body was on the window sill, but she couldn't move anymore, the pain was too intense.

She heard the door open and saw a man with light wavy purple hair and dark purple eyes, he was wearing loose white robes. He ran over to her.

"Are you alright Miss?" he was really worried about her. The wounds on her abdomen opened and started to bleed rapidly. Labrador saw this and took her to the bed and started to unwrap the bandages, until all of the ones on her abdomen were off.

He started to close it all again and when they were all closed and he rewrapped them, he brought out a cup, which had flowers and tea in it, and told her to drink it. She did it without hesitation because he fixed her wounds.

"What's your name?" Labrador asked the girl when Frau and Castor walked into the room.

The girl didn't notice so she told the man her name, "Sakura Haruno," she leaned up a little so that she was right next to his ear, "I know that you are Profe, Labrador-san."

Labrador's eyes widened greatly. How would a human know he was one of the Seven Ghost? He stared at her with questioning eyes and whispered into his ear, "Well you'll find out more about me later on." With that she laid down and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Oi! Labrador what did she say to you?" Frau asked.

"Oh! Nothing important."

"What happened while we were gone Labrador?"

"I saw her hanging onto the window sill; it's just like Teito-kun."

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Sakura has been taken to places in a wheel chair for the past three days by those three nuns, **I can't remember their names.**

She was back in her room lying on her bed; the wheelchair was right next to her bed. She saw the garden once, but never went near it. She hopped onto the wheelchair with a grunt and wheeled herself out the door and to the garden.

When she got there she stared in amazement. All the flowers were in bloom and they all seemed to glow in the sun. She went to a simple blue rose.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Sakura giggled and went around to look at the rest of the flowers and when she got to a particular flower that was very beautiful.

"I wonder what this one is called."

"It's called a silver rose."

"Sugoi, but it doesn't look like a rose."

Labrador picked it and placed it on top of her ear, "Yes, but it is. It's also called the flower of protection."

Sakura smiled at him brightly, "Arigato gozimasu!" with that Sakura wheeled out of the garden. She ended up near the fountain and when she looked in she saw that there was a mermaid in the fountain. Sakura stared at it in wonder and when it smiled at her she smiled back.

It surfaced and when it did Castor came, "Her name is Razette."

Sakura nodded and she tried to say her name, but was unable to. She touched her throat gently and tried to speak again. She looked down sadly.

"Is everything alright Sakura-san?"

Sakura showed him that she couldn't talk, "I see, you can't anymore," Sakura nodded, "I'll bring in a doctor to come check, ne? In the mean time why don't you go back to your room?"

Sakura nodded her head and wheeled herself to her room. When she got there and was sure that no one was there she gently placed her hand on her throat and green chakra emitted from it healing her throat.

She did the same to the rest of her body until she was all healed. She took off all of her bandages and threw them away. She stood up and walked over to her door and opened it seeing that Castor and the doctor were there already.

"Oh Sakura-san! You're all healed? Well I got the doctor why don't you see if your throat is okay."

"Ano….my throat is already healed. I'm going to go to the library, thank you for caring about me Castor-san."

She walked out of the room and she walked over to the library, Castor watching her as she went.

'_How was she able to heal herself those wounds were very fatal. I should go ask Labrador and Frau, maybe not Frau.'_

With that he walked to the garden to tell Labrador what happened.

* * *

_With Sakura_

While Sakura was walking to the library, she bumped into a boy about her age and height, "Gomanasai, I wasn't watching where I was going and.. and."

"It's alright, no need to worry. What's your name Frau told me that there was a new person with oink hair staying in the church."

"My name's Sakura Haruno, what about you?"

"My name's Teito Klein."

"Well Teito I was just heading for the library would you like to go with me?"

"Sure thing Sakura-san." With that the two of them walked to the library together.

'_It seems that this person has the Eye of Mikhail,' _thought Sakura.

* * *

**Well that's the end of my new story. I hope you will enjoy this one as well as my other stories.**

**Please review or I'll won't give you Pocky!**


	2. Chapter2:Remembering Someone Important

**Note: Sakura forgot that she's you Kami's little sister, so if it looks like she's on the bad guy side, she's not. Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost or Naruto.

* * *

**

Sakura and Teito just arrived at the library. When they got there they went their separate ways to look for a book.

Sakura climbed a ladder and went to the top shelf she reached for the book she wanted to read, but couldn't reach it. She saw a doll grab the book and handed it to her, "Arigato."

She was climbing down when her legs gave a shot of pain. She fell off the ladder, but she didn't hit the ground she landed in a guy's arms.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Castor, "I'm fine Castor-san. It seems that my legs haven't healed yet."

Castor carried her to a chair and placed her down. She opened the book she saw and instead of information, there was magazines of girls, "Ano..Castor-san?"

"What is it?" Sakura showed him what was inside of the book and he grabbed it from her, "Frau! You better come here right now!"

Frau came running asking him what was wrong and he saw the book he was holding and ran for his life. Castor went after him yelling profanities.

"How am I going to get back to my room?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Would you mind if I carried you back, Miss Sakura?" a guy with long blonde hair asked.

"Oh, sure thing. Arigato gozimasu." Sakura smiled gently at him, "I'm staying in one of the guest rooms right now."

"Alright well off we go." He picked her up bridal style and started walking to the guest bedrooms, "By the way my name's Hakuren Oak."

"Oh, well my name's Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Sakura giggled at his face.

"That one doesn't count. Why can't you walk?"

"Oh, it seems that my legs have not fully healed yet."

"I see. Well it seems that we're here."

"Arigato Hakuren."

"It's nothing. I hope to see you again sometime later."

"Sure thing. Bye." Sakura waved at him as he walked out of the room.

Sakura sat up and started to wrap bandages on her legs. When she was done she looked around the room for her wheelchair, but couldn't find it, "It seems I won't be having dinner today." Sakura sighed and lay back down. In two seconds she fell asleep.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Sakura was shaken awake by a blurry image. On the defense she punched the person right in the face. When her vision cleared she saw that Frau was on the ground covering his nose.

"Oh gomenasai Frau-sama. Here let me help."

Sakura got off of the bed and forgetting that her legs weren't healed yet she fell to the ground. Frau came running over to her, not caring about his beautiful nose at the moment.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" when Frau picked her up she was leaning against him and Frau's hand was unconsciously on her ass, Castor came in when he heard the noise and when he saw Frau holding onto Sakura he ran over there and pulled him off.

After placing Sakura back onto the bed he turned around and started to curse and beat up Frau. While Castor was killing Frau Labrador, Teito, and Hakuren walked in. they looked over at the bickering duo and then averted their eyes to Sakura who was trying to get up. Before any of the boys could do anything Frau was over there in a second asking Sakura if she was okay.

"I'm alright Bishop Frau. There's no need to worry about a commoner like me." Sakura gently smiled at him.

When Sakura smiled at Frau, his face started to get red and he had a small nosebleed because he was thinking about so very inappropriate things about him and Sakura. Castor walked over and smacked Frau away from Sakura.

"It's time for dinner Sakura-san."

"Alright." Castor helped Sakura into her wheelchair and rolled/wheeled her to the mess hall. On their way Sakura asked the question that Castor didn't want to answer, "Bishop Castor why did Bishop Frau have a nose bleed?"

Sakura looked at Sakura with those innocent eyes of hers, you just couldn't say no.

"It seems I do not have the answer for that. Gomen Sakura-san."

"Oh, it's alright Castor-san."

After eating dinner and having Castor bring her back to her room, Sakura was looking out of the window trying to remember the memory that she longed so much to remember.

Sakura was staring at the moon, the only thing she could remember before she came here was that this guy took care of her and he was supposedly in the army. The guy had whitish hair and purple eyes. She could only remember that he took care of her and that she got lost when he took her on one of his missions.

"I wish I could remember who that was and where I was from before he found me."

"You're still awake Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to the side so fast that she thought she had whiplash. She saw Teito by the door, "Oh Teito-san it's just you. What brings you here?"

"I'm just here because Castor-san asked me to see if Frau was bothering you."

"Really? Frau-sama hasn't been here since dinner."

"I see, well that's good." Teito walked over to Sakura and caressed her injured eye, "Tell me what happened to get you this injured."

Sakura looked at him with saddened eyes, "Gomenasai, I can't really remember anything before I got here. All I remember was this man with white hair and purple eyes, I think he was in the army."

Teito stared at her with wide eyes, "Ayanami." Teito whispered that so softly it was alittle hard for Sakura to hear, but she still heard him nonetheless.

"Who's Ayanami?"

"I think that's the guy that you were mentioning."

"Really? That's good now I know the name of the person who took care of me." Sakura smiled up at him, "Arigato Teito-kun." She went back to looking at the moon.

Teito saw that she wasn't going to be paying attention anymore, so he turned around and walked out the door, planning on tell Castor about what he just found out.

Knowing that Teito was out of hearing distance Sakura opened her window, "Ayanami-sama, where are you?"

Somehow far away Ayanami heard it looking up from the map he looked towards where he heard the voice the loudest. It seemed to be coming from the area where the Barsburg Church was, "I'm assigning a mission, and we are going to look for someone at Barsburg Church."

"Hai Ayanami-sama." All of his subordinates yelled out. With that they headed for the church, Ayanami hoping to find his precious flower.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter.**

**I'm gonna tell you something funny that happened in school. **

**In science my teacher, using yeast water and sugar, made alcohol. It was funny cuz wen I smelled it I got sooo dizzy I thought I was gonna pass out. **

**Yep that was a true story that happened two days ago.**

**Well Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Warning

**I'm very sorry that I kept you all waiting so long. I just reread my story and I knew what to put next, maybe, probably not. Well thank you for being patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost or Naruto, if I did I would yell at the people who made 07 Ghoat an anime because I didn't understand the last episode at all!

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Teito walked over to Sakura and caressed her injured eye, "Tell me what happened to get you this injured."_

_Sakura looked at him with saddened eyes, "Gomenasai, I can't really remember anything before I got here. All I remember was this man with white hair and purple eyes; I think he was in the army."_

_Far away Ayanami heard it looking up from the map he looked towards where he heard the voice the loudest. It seemed to be coming from the area where the Barsburg Church was, "I'm assigning a mission, and we are going to look for someone at Barsburg Church."_

_"Hai Ayanami-sama." All of his subordinates yelled out. With that they headed for the church, Ayanami hoping to find his precious flower. _

_End Recap

* * *

_

Ayanami was very worried about his little blossom. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and she was never going to go on a mission with him again!

Hyuuga noticed that his friend was acting differently. He walked over to him, "Why did we change course Ayanami-sama?"

Ayanami didn't answer; he just stared straight at Hyuuga. Hyuuga took it as 'I don't want to talk about it.'

As they slowly got closer to the Barsburg Church, Ayanami was almost positive that his flower was there.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was in a wheelchair again, but she was with Frau instead of Castor or Labrador. Frau was standing next to Sakura like a guard. Also he just wanted to be by Sakura.

Castor and Labrador were watching the two of them. As a wind passed by Labrador had a worried look on his face.

"Is something the matter Labrador?"

"The flowers say that someone is coming."

"Is the army coming for Teito-kun again?"

"No they say it's Sakura they're after."

"That's not good, we have to go warn Frau." They both walked to the garden where Sakura and Frau were sitting/standing at.

When they got there Sakura was by the fountain, instead of next to Frau. Castor got angry that Frau wasn't watching her, "What are you doing aren't you supposed to be watching Sakura?"

Frau looked up from his book to look at Castor, then he looked around for Sakura and when he found her he walked over to be by her side. He yelled at Castor who was pretty far, "Are you happy now?"

Castor didn't reply and he just walked over to where Sakura. He sat next to her, "Are you alright Sakura-san?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Why wouldn't I be Castor-sama?"

"It's nothing. Just to be sure I want you to stay around someone. I don't want you to be alone."

"Hai!" Sakura smiled at Castor. Castor, Labrador, and Frau started talking while Sakura secretly left to go to the library.

"Why does she have to be with someone all the time?" Frau asked, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Labrador says that someone is coming for Sakura and that person will be here soon."

Frau groaned, "First Teito and now Sakura. Why does everyone want someone who get's injured and then comes here?"

"Well how should I know." Castor looked around and noticed that Sakura wasn't there, "Frau where did Sakura go?"

"She's right next to you!"

"Are you sure?"

Frau looked to the spaces next to Castor and noticed that no one was there, "Shit! Where could she be?"

Castor left Frau to go look for her while he went to talk to Teito. Labrador went back to tending the garden.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was sitting in the library reading a book that she found that was in her reach. She didn't notice that Hakuren was sitting next to her and staring too. She looked up when she finally felt a presence next to her.

"OH! Hello there Hakuren-kun."

"Hello Sakura-san."

"Is something the matter Hakuren?"

"No, I just came here to finish studying for the Bishop Exams."

"Really, you're going to become a Bishop?"

Hakuren nodded, "So is Teito."

"That's good. When is it?"

"Soon."

"Well I hope you both do great."

"Thanks. I'll go tell Teito." With that Hakuren left to go tell Teito that Sakura wishes him luck.

While Sakura was alone there was an ominous presence nearby, but when Sakura looked around she didn't see anybody suspicious. Sakura went back to reading, but stopped when she heard a little noise that was coming from the table and when she looked she saw a little purple Burupya.

Sakura started petting it, "You're so adorable." It leaned into her touch and enjoyed her petting. Sakura heard Teito running over to her.

"There you are Mikage. Is this where've you been?" Mikage nodded.

"Is he yours Teito-kun?" Teito nodded.

_With Ayanami_

Ayanami's ship was slowly getting closer to the Barsburg Church. He was telling his most trusted subordinates that they were going to look for Sakura.

"OH! Now I know why, Aya-chan wanted to look for Sakura-chan. How sweet!" Hyuuga said making kissing faces.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Bye-bi!**


End file.
